User talk:Renesmee Janeway
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Renesmee Janeway! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the United Federation of Planets page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Defiant (Talk) 23:36, October 14, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Kira Nerys Please note that her name has been confirmed by production staff as "Kira Nerys". Bajorans use their family names first, and given names second. Also, the spelling is "Nerys", not the variation that you have used. Please do not change this again. -- sulfur 21:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts, either by typing ~~~~ or by clicking the signature button located above the edit box. This helps everyone to know who wrote what. Thanks --31dot 20:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, sign your talk page posts. - 20:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Please note that are archived, not deleted.--31dot 19:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Recent edits All of you think you may know what's going on... but Dot31... you lack the knowledge that Endgame is 2 parts. So... if you want to try to tell me I'm wrong, don't bother. I'm very stubborn. Okay? So.. please just put it on your page. I will note what you think, but I will not fix anything, as I know what I know. Don't care. 'Kay? See also Please see the commented at User talk:69.156.99.184. To reiterate: Please also note that almost every edit you have made has been reverted due to its being incorrect. Please take some time to familiarize yourself with the way this wiki works and what we actually use as valid resources. Syndicated episodes and hearsay from a friend or parent are not among those things. If your behaviour continues, a temporary block may be in order. -- sulfur 19:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yet again, don't care. My answers have been correct. Yours, though, have not. ::If you want to edit here, you'll learn to care. We cannot accept the posting of incorrect information.--31dot 19:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Since you apparently do not care, you have been blocked for a period of one week. I would strongly suggest that you take this time to learn the proper procedures of the Wiki, and what is actually considered a valid resource here. If you return and demonstrate a inability to work within the environs here, the block will be restored and extended. -- sulfur 19:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :And I suggest that you learn more about Star Trek If you had less of a "my way or the highway" attitude and took the time to present your position and evidence in favor of it, we might be a little more willing to hear you out. You could also be a little more willing to understand the other side that the majority of people believe and have been aware of for longer than you have been alive.--31dot 19:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... my life has never been "my way or the highway". I'm lucky if I get my way. So a lot of the time, and I've had lots of practice with it, I just "turn off" my emotions. In a sense, it's fun. :And don't show any pity or mercy. it just makes me... feel like I'm some big fighter that everyone it=s trying to get the better of... Don't know why I do, but I do. :Oh and if this were "real life", none of this would even exist. So don't ask me to read about the real life when it is nothing about the real life. And if you wnt me to learn something, I won't read it from here, I'll watch the shows. :::If you're not going to use the site for information, I wouldn't add to it. Also, only the DVD/Blu-ray versions of the shows are generally unaltered, so if you're going to watch the shows, you should only watch those versions. - 21:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Blu-ray is pretty new. It would/could have been altered. Got anything for that?